


Dressed to Impress

by okay_klepto



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hickies, Not a lot..., Possessive Henry, Semi-Possessive Henry, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, but a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: A slow night at a charity dinner turns steamy as the dress you chose to wear gets Henry all riled up.  All he can do it wait until you two get home to start doing what he fantasized at dinner.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Dressed to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting something after 6 months of nothing! And it's Henry Cavill smut! I hope you all enjoy.

You crossed your legs in your chair, trying to listen attentively to the speaker drone on from a podium on stage. The charity dinner you and Henry had been invited to was fine until people started giving their speeches. At least the food had been good, and you still had some bread to nibble on and a glass of champagne to sip. You just assumed Henry was as bored as you were.

Henry was definitely bored with the speaker, but he had found something else to focus on. Your movement to cross your legs caught his attention, and his eyes went right to your thigh. The slit in the skirt of your dress opened up more when you moved, and your leg looked lovely framed in fabric. Henry shook some thoughts out of his head. He turned his gaze back to the stage and began to clap when everyone else did. Someone else walked on stage and to the podium and began their speech. Henry let out a sigh and adjusted his suit jacket as he realized this evening would be longer than anticipated.

More people were brought on stage to speak, and other people were acknowledged with applause or a toast. Henry’s eyes went to you each time you moved. If you touched your hair, he eyed your neck, which was being tickled by your sparkly earrings. He watched you attentively as you reapplied lipstick periodically, wishing he could lean over and smear it over your lips with his own. You, however, didn’t notice that Henry’s eyes spent more time on you than the presentations. You thought about your jewelry and the floral centerpieces on the tables and that fact that you and Henry were probably the youngest couple in the room. Or maybe not. You looked across the room and you were pretty sure you saw someone you recognized. But the room was dark. You’d have to look when the dinner was over.

Henry tried to listen, but you were so much more entertaining. He tried to remember how you two entered and if there was a back hallway or spare closet that he could pull you into once this was done. He could just kiss you silly. He wanted those tights you were wearing off so he could see your bare legs. He wanted to cover your vulnerable neck in red and purple hickies. At the memory of other men eyeing you when you first entered, Henry gritted his teeth. A few nice marks on your neck would let everyone know you were taken and well taken care of. If only…

You shifted again, this time leaning down to adjust your high heel. You really should have taken some time to break in the new heels before the event, but at least you were sitting down now. Better try them out now than at a red carpet event with lots of standing. Henry’s eyes went to you, and he noticed every single detail. As you leaned forward and down, your dress rode up a little farther and Henry got a glimpse of the wonderfully thick part of the top of your thigh. He so badly wanted to reach over and squeeze it, then slide his hand up your skirt and feel what panties you were wearing. He assumed you were wearing a matching bra and panties set, probably the lacy black one that was one of your favorites, but you could have on the pink set with embroidered flowers you just got. Oh, or that bright blue set that was almost all mesh. That would be amazing. Then Henry’s eyes went to your chest for, as you bent over, your breasts spilled forward and nearly out of the dress. Oh fuck. Henry had to hold in a groan as he shifted to sit more comfortably with a hard-on growing in his pants. The way your breasts fell and your bare back which was exposed by the dress made him know you had no bra on. It was just panties and tights. Of course, people had looked at you - how could they not? Henry could so easily lift you up, set you on the table, and fuck you long and hard. He could reach over and run his fingers over you and play with you, but he never would out in front of everyone. He could pull you into the bathroom once everything was over and have a nice quickie, but getting in and out without being noticed would be nearly impossible. He would have to wait until you both got out to the car. There, he could get you in the back seat for some action. Henry felt himself get warmer under this jacket and in his pants as he imagined you flushed and moaning with your dress pushed up in the back of his car. He wanted that dress off. What if you wore that dress on purpose just to rile him up? Well, it was certainly working. Henry let out a small grunt and shifted in his chair again, trying to ignore you so he wouldn’t be fully erecting during a charity event.

“Henry?” You looked over to him and put your hand on his knee. You had sat up after deciding to just take your shoes off. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” The feeling of your hand on his leg went right to Henry’s pants.

“Are you sure?” You were genuinely worried as to why Henry was acting so strangely all of a sudden.

“I’m just a little warm.”

“There’s still some water. And maybe you should take your jacket off.”

Henry put his hand on yours. “I’m fine, babe.”

You gave Henry a sweet smile before removing your hand and turning your attention back to the stage. Henry subtly adjusted his pants, frustrated that you could be so cute and sexy at the same time without even knowing what you’re putting him through.

The rest of the evening was as dry as the start, and it took Henry even more energy not to just stare at you the entire time. Each time you took a sip of champagne, all he could wish was that your lips were around his cock instead of the rim of the glass. He wanted your legs on his shoulders, your panties dangling off your ankle, your neck and breasts decorated with his marks. Applause snapped Henry out of his daydream once again, and he noticed a few people standing up as they clapped. The lights in the dining room went from dim to bright.

“That speech was well done, but I didn’t understand that part in the middle,” you commented as you took a bite of bread and gathered up your clutch. “Did you get it?”

“No, no I didn’t.” Henry did his best to compose himself. He stood and put his hand out to help you up from your chair just in time to watch you lean over to slip your shoes back on, your breasts once again nearly spilling out of the top of your dress. Henry ripped his eyes away so he wouldn’t go completely hard right away. You saw Henry’s hand being held out to you and took it and stood.

“Thank you.” You smoothed out your dress and looked to Henry. “I think that I saw someone you worked with on The Witcher. We should go over and say hi.”

“That’s fine. We can just go home.”

You put your arm in his as you two began to walk away from the table. “What? You don’t want to chat for a while? I thought you got along with everyone on set?”

“We… we don’t need to spend time just talking. It’s getting late anyway.”

You walked arm in arm with Henry towards the exit of the venue. “Are you sure you’re feeling well? You’re looking a little flushed, too.”

“Once I get some fresh air and some sleep, I’ll be alright.”

You two stood outside for a moment as the valet retrieved Henry’s car. You realized that it wasn’t that late in the evening, though the stars were out. Henry just stared ahead, watching some other people get into their cars and drive off. You looked around at the people waiting near you, a little shiver going through your shoulders as the night air nipped at you. Henry didn’t flinch. You started to regret not bringing even a light jacket to wear over your dress, especially considering how much skin you were showing.

Before long, Henry’s car was brought up, and Henry was given the keys. He led you around to the passenger’s door and opened it for you, holding your hand to help you get inside. He went around to the driver’s side and hopped in. He started to drive out of the driveway without a word. You pulled out your phone and answered a few texts and checked your email. Henry remained silent, eyes focused solely on the road.

“The salmon I had was really good,” you said to break the silence. “How was your pork?”

Henry’s eyes remain trained on the road. “It was fine.”

You nodded. “I wonder if the soup was any good. Italian wedding, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, I think.”

You watched Henry for a moment. He only moved when he needed to check the road at an intersection. Maybe you had done or said something. Maybe he was mad. Maybe he really didn’t want to attend the dinner but felt obligated because you were excited about getting dressed up and going. You just sat back in your seat and played a game on your phone as you and Henry rode home in silence.

Henry pulled into the garage and parked the car. He hopped out of the car as you gathered up your dress and he helped you out. You both walked into the house and were greeted by a very excited Kal.

“Hi, Puppy!” You reached down and gave Kal lots of scratches behind the ears as he danced at your feet. “Watch the dress, watch the dress.”

“Hey, Kal. Miss us?” Henry gave Kal a big smile and some scratched before the dog went back to chewing on a toy. He seemed to be on the sleepy side.

Both of you went upstairs to the master bedroom, Henry leaving his shoes at the door. You sighed as you entered the room and sat down on the bed to take your shoes off. You reached up the skirt of your dress and pulled off your tights one leg at a time and tossed them to the side. Henry had gone to his dresser and removed his suit jacket, hanging it up in the closet. As he unbuttoned his shirt, Henry looked over to you just in time to see your tights come off, the cut in your dress exposing your bare legs. That was the final straw.

You stood and took a few steps towards Henry and turned around. “Could you unzip my dress?”

Henry took a breath before walking over to you. “Certainly.”

You pushed the little hairs on the nape of your neck out of the way as Henry held the zipper head and began to undo the zip. As the dress started to come loose, you used your other hand to hold the top up. Henry knew you didn’t have a bra on, and he hoped the zipper went down far enough that he would be able to see the panties you were wearing, but the zipper stopped short. You felt your dress go completely slack, so you shook your shoulders and pulled your arms out of the straps, still trying to keep the dress up until you could grab your robe. Fingers of rough hands caressed your now bare sides. Eventually, palms met your skin and full hands held your waist. They began to turn you around, and your eyes met Henry’s as he stepped to the side to meet you, hands still on your waist. One hand went from your waist to just under your chin.

“Henry?”

Soft, gentle lips met yours and you melted into Henry’s kiss. Henry kissed you again, slipping his tongue over your lips and into your mouth. Your hands went to Henry’s shoulders, letting your dress fall to the ground. Both of Henry’s hands were now on your waist, and he pulled you in close, continuing to kiss you. He started getting rough, kissing you harder and holding you tighter. You turned your face to break the kiss just for a moment.

“Henry, are we-”

“Yes.”

In one smooth movement, Henry looped his thumbs under your panties - the bright blue ones - and pulled them off of you, letting them fall to your ankles. You gasped and Henry locked his lips to yours again. He closed any space that was still between your bodies, his muscular torso flush with your soft one. You could feel the hard-on in his pants against your lower belly. You felt yourself starting to melt when Henry broke the kiss.

“Hold on, babe.”

“Huh? Oh!”

Henry bent down, put his hands on the back of your legs, and lifted you up so each of your legs was on his hips. You clung onto Henry’s shoulders as your feet came off the ground. His lips went back to yours as he turned and put you against the closest wall. He got rough again, and your pussy started leaving a wet patch on Henry’s dress pants. You whimpered. That was enough of a cue for Henry to start biting and sucking away at your neck and as close to your collarbone as he could. You moaned when Henry latched on hard and sucked right behind your ear. You were sure you’d be decorated with red and purple marks tomorrow morning, but that was the last thing on your mind. Henry shifted your weight so you rested on one of his hips and the opposite hand. You wrapped your legs around his waist to keep your balance. You felt his hand grip your thigh hard and the other fiddle with his belt. Henry’s pants went slack and his cock pressed against your wet folds. Before you had time to prepare yourself, Henry lowered you down to his hilt. You gasped and dug your nails into Henry’s back as he pressed you harder into the wall, groaning low in his throat. He bounced you up once to get comfortable before starting to thrust into you at a rough rhythm. You squeezed your eyes shut and linked your ankles behind Henry’s back to keep yourself secure. A little squeak or moan escaped your throat each time Henry thrusted into you, whether it was him pushing up or bouncing you with his arms. It was slower than usual, but a whole lot harder and more frustrated.

“Henry! Henry!” you moaned as Henry kept working your neck with his mouth. He stopped more often to take deep, hoarse breaths between thrusts into your pussy. You opened your eyes for a moment and saw the reflection of Henry’s back in the body mirror on the other side of the room. Only a little more than half of him was visible, but you clearly saw his back muscles ripple when he repositioned you. His thighs and buttocks tensed under his dress pants with each thrust. Not a muscle on him went slack for more than a second as he held up and fucked you hard. You let out another moan and let your perfectly manicured nails drag more red stripes across Henry’s broad shoulders. “What’s gotten into you?”

“That… stupid dress...” Henry grumbled against your neck, driving his fingers into your thighs even further.

“My… dress?” you questioned, mind only half in the conversation.

“You… wore that fucking dress…” Henry spat out through gritted teeth, “and expect me not… to fuck you senseless?”

Henry slammed into you hard, pushing you against the wall. You cried out.

“I just thought that you- oh!”

Henry slammed in again. “Everyone stared at you with your legs and tits out.” Henry’s voice got deep and gruff. “You distracted me the whole fucking night.”

His words stung just a little. You picked that dress just for Henry, but now it seemed like he didn’t like you in it. Yeah, it was a little more revealing, but it was still appropriate for the event.

“I’m sorry Henry,” you whimpered. “I won’t wear it again...”

Henry’s thrusting slowed to a stop. His lips released from your neck and his eyes met yours. His face was soft and confused. “What?”

“I… I’m sorry about the dress. I shouldn’t have worn it.”

Henry furrowed his brow. “What are you talking about? (Y/n), you looked great!”

You felt a lump forming in your throat. “You said it was s-stupid and a distraction. Your stylist helped pick it and- and- I thought you’d like it…”

“Oh, sweetheart…” Henry’s face went soft again. “I just got a little caught up in the moment. You looked beautiful. I loved the dress.”

“I wasn’t trying to distract you. I know it was a little low cut but…”

“Baby… I know you weren’t. You’re allowed to wear whatever you want.” Henry tilted his head to one side and smiled. “If I had it my way, baby, you’d be in just those little panties of yours all day. And when my evening consists of choosing between staring at some old guy giving a long-winded speech or the most wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous woman in the whole world wearing something that shows her body off so much, I think you know which I’m going to choose.”

You smiled as Henry closed the distance between your lips. He pressed you a little more into the wall so he could get a nice, deep kiss. After a moment, Henry drew his lips from yours. “You’re going to hold onto that dress because I’m planning on showing you off some more. I’m gonna talk to my stylist to see if we can get a few more like it, too.”

You giggled as Henry started working his magic on your collarbone and going into you at slow, deep thrusts. You let out a deep sigh and ran one hand through Henry’s curls. That wonderful warm and tight feeling started forming in your lower belly and pussy. You curled your toes and you tilted your head back against the wall.

Henry’s breath hitched once and his steady pace faltered. He started going again, but struggled to keep up with his pace. He grunted and groaned and gripped your thighs hard.

“Oh… ah, fuck…” Henry’s lips were slack against your skin as he came inside of you, making sure here was buried completely in your pussy. His hips jerked into you a few times with a few more grunts before Henry’s body eased and he took heavy breaths into your shoulder.

“Henry…” you breathed, and Henry looked up to you. You were disappointed that you didn’t quite get to finish. “That was good.”

Henry’s eyes met yours. “Oh, I’m not done with you.” Henry put his lips to yours, sliding his tongue over your lips and into your mouth. Holding you tight, he stepped away from the wall and took some wobbly steps to the bed. You kept your body pressed against Henry’s as he put one knee onto the bed. He leaned forward and you let yourself ease back onto the pillows as Henry moved to stand up again. Henry’s cock slipped out of you and a dollop of cum came with it, dripping down your thigh and into the sheets of the unmade bed. Henry stood at the side of the bed and shimmied out of his dress pants and let them fall into a heap on the floor. He smiled at you as he crawled back onto the bed, not fully nude. As he made his way to be on top of you and put his lips to yours, Henry’s hand went down to your clit and rubbed it with his middle two fingers.

“Oh Henry!” you gasped, feeling the warmth and tightening return. Henry’s lips went from your lips, to your jawbone, down your neck, and to your breasts. He lefts kisses on one before starting to suck with more purpose. He spent more time on the fullest part of your breast, leaving little remarks as he moved his lips. He continued to rub circles on your clit as more of his cum leaked out of your clenching pussy.

“Yes, Henry! Yes!” You ran your hands through Henry’s hair again. An electric sensation shot through your body from your clit, and your legs began to shake. Your breathing became more desperate and Henry’s circling became faster, and after a few seconds, another shock came from your clit and your pussy squeezed hard as release finally came. Your legs shook for a moment as you yelled out. Henry’s pace tapered out and you could finally breathe. His lips released from your breasts and Henry looked at you.

“Was that good too?” he teased.

You chuckled and Henry gave you one more deep kiss with those lovely lips of his.

“Let me use the bathroom real quick,” you said. Henry rolled off of you, but let his fingers linger on your skin as you stood up from laying on the bed. Your legs quivered, but you managed to walk over to the bathroom and to close the door behind you. You let yourself nearly fall onto the toilet with a sigh. You took a moment to relieve yourself and rest your legs. While sitting, you reached over to the counter to get one of your birth control pills. It was more important now since Henry decided not to use protection tonight - but it wasn’t like you were mad about it. You finished on the toilet and went to wash your hands. You caught a look of yourself in the mirror.

“Oh dear…” You looked like shit; your lipstick was smudged, your eyeliner was starting to run, and one of your strip lashes was half falling off. You clearly saw all of the red marks that were darkening on your neck. At this point, it looked like there was more marred skin than not. Your hair, which was previously in a pinned updo, was now loose and falling to one side. But it wasn’t like Henry hadn’t messed you up on purpose since that was his favorite thing to do to you at the end of an evening. You took your earrings and necklace off and set them aside. You got some makeup remover and started to wipe everything off of your face. A shower was in line, but you weren’t in the mood to wash your hair. It could wait anyway. Getting your body clean was more important, so you opted for just taking your hair down and giving it a good comb through. Once your makeup was gone and your hair was tamed, you turned on the shower and hopped in. Your body wash was the first thing you reached for, and you washed your body down, focusing more on getting all of the drying fluids off of the insides of your thighs. You let out a sigh, letting the warm water take you away. A bubble bath would be amazing right now, but it was too late in the evening for that. Maybe you could convince Henry to have a relaxing evening in the jacuzzi with you tomorrow.

You got out of the shower with a yawn and dried yourself off. You threw your hair into a quick bun to get it out of your face before slipping your robe on. As you reentered the bedroom, you saw that the sheets on the bed had been made. Henry wasn’t in the room; he had probably gone to a guest bedroom to freshen up like you had. Keeping your silk robe on, you put your jewelry in the box on your vanity and made your way over to the bed. You climbed under the covers and got comfy. As you waited for Henry to return, you scrolled through Instagram on your phone, a few yawns escaping your mouth. You didn’t hear Henry sneak through the bedroom door and over to the bed. He crawled in and immediately wrapped his arms around you.

You smiled. “Hey, Hen.”

“Hello, sweetheart.” Henry’s bare chest went flush with your back. He put his lips on the nape of your neck and began to trail kisses up to your ear.

“Still excited?” you teased as you put your phone down.

“I just love having you in my arms.”

You turned to face Henry, putting one hand on the side of his face to guide his lips to yours. Henry pulled you in close and turned you on your side so you faced him. A hand guided your leg up to bend over Henry’s hip, and he carefully rubbed the juiciest part of your thigh. You kissed each other slowly, enjoying each other for a moment. You eventually moved your head to rest on Henry’s shoulder. He laid down on his back and you followed him.

“All of that _was_ really great, y’know?” you said as you rubbed circles into Henry’s chest.

“Oh? You liked that?”

“Yeah… It was a little unexpected, but you were amazing.”

Henry put his lips against your head and smiled into a kiss. “How could I have resisted?”

You chuckled. There were a few minutes of silence as you and Henry just let your hands roam over each other’s skin.

“Henry,” you began, “can I ask you a kind of silly question?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Well…” Maybe you shouldn’t have prompted this discussion. “You said that my dress was a distraction during the dinner. What all was… distracting you?”

“It was the way you looked in that wonderful dress.”

“I know that! I thought you looked very nice in your suit, too, but I wasn’t distracted from the presentation. I was just wondering what you were thinking.”

“First of all,” Henry began as he cuddled up closer to you, “there were your lovely legs in those shoes showing through that slit up your skirt.”

You nodded.

“Every time you crossed your legs, I could see up a little farther.”

You’d hadn’t thought about that when you had selected the dress for the evening.

“Your neck was so tempting with your hair pulled up, too. I wanted my lips on it so badly. What else?” Henry puckered his lips to the side in thought. “I was thinking about what bra you could be wearing when you took your shoes off. Your back was bare and your breasts nearly fell out of the front of your dress. No bra, huh?”

Your cheeks warmed up a little when Henry mentioned your potential wardrobe malfunction. Henry worked his way down and started kissing your neck.

“I started fantasizing about just bending you over the dinner table and taking you right there. I tried to remember every private corner we passed coming in so I could pull you over for something quick when we were on our way out.” Henry’s hand started to go under your robe. “If it wasn’t for the valet, I would have just pushed you into the back seat of the car and got under your dress there.”

“Oh really?”

“I was getting desperate, and my pants were getting tight.”

You let Henry turn you towards him, and you gladly let your lips meet his. Henry pulled the ribbon on your robe so it came loose as he climbed back on top of you. Your hands found their way back to Henry’s hair and he found his way between your legs.

“It took every ounce of my will power not to throw you over my shoulder as soon as we got home and toss you in bed so I could do as I pleased.” Henry let his half-hard cock press against the dampening skin of your vagina. “But here we are now, and you are all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Drop a comment of what you thought of this so we can have some loving Henry time all together.


End file.
